Aladdin
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Alex is a bored princess who can't leave the palace. Walker is a peasant living a cold life on the streets. What can happen when these two worlds come together? Will they fall in love with each other or be forced to live their lives apart, as their statues in life dictate? better than it sounds. WalkerXAlex GageXSydney Review please and be nice with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: And we are back with a new story!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing a new one? We have finished the other story yet.**

 _Annie: I know we haven't finished it, but my muse had jumped away from that and won't stop bugging me with this one._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh so what is this one about?**

 _Annie: You know that Beyblade story that is based off the movie 'Aladdin' that is called 'The prince and the Peasant' by SouthernDragon?_

 **SB/Kierra: Yeah what about it?**

 _Annie: Well this is a Walker Texas Ranger version of that story._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh ok. We don't own Walker, Texas Ranger, but we do own our OC's.**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

The night was dark, few clouds in the beautiful starry night sky, the wind was kicking up sand from the dunes creating a small sand storm of sorts. A camel walked through the desert, its master sat on its back before the camel went to its knees so the man could get off, tripping as he does so, who then processed to set up a stand of items to sell, once he got his footing back.

"Welcome kind sir, my name is Rowen Hashiba, but you can call me 'sir' if you like! Do any of these wonderful artifact capture your interest?" the man, Rowen, asked was an elderly man who just happened to walk by.

"No, I have to get home soon." The man said as he walked away.

"Oh, well, I wish Sage could've been able to come with me...to bad he had family problems to deal with... Hey what's that?" Rowen said to himself as a large sand storm kicked up.

* * *

A man with black hair eyes stood on a hill, he stood at 6'4 in height and wore a red long sleeved shirt black parachute pants and black boots, he also had a sleeveless cloak on that was also black in color, hold two halves of a gold scarab beetle. He smiled and put them together.

"Finally, the treasure of the best will be mine and I shall have the greatest power of all!" he said as the beetle flew off to another sand dune and became a set of eyes as the dune turned into a head of a tiger making the horse he had with him back up a bit in fear.

"For whom wishes to enter the cavern of the beast? Speak!" the tiger said.

"Go." The tall man said to the shorter man that was with him. This man was 4'9 in height and hand brown hair and eyes.

"But... but Michael sir..." the small man gulped in fear as Michael shooed him forward. "Hello, sir. My name is Jack and I would like to enter the cavern of the beast." Jack said.

"Proceed." The tiger nodded and opened his mouth, Jack walked to the entrance and onto the bottom lip of the tiger's mouth. He stepped between the teeth and onto the first step down and paused, when nothing happened he moved on to the next step until the tiger started to close his mouth and disappear from view.

"You are not the one! You have tainted the cavern of the beast! _You must bring me the diamond in the ruff._ " The tiger told Michael.

Michael growled and scooped up the two halves of the beetle, before getting on his horse, before another short male got on behind him.

"Well, this is just great isn't it? The moment we think we have the right guy, it turns out that he is a ninny who gets eaten by the mountain!" the short male said. He was 5 foot in height and had black hair and green eyes; he was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and black shorts and had a pair of black and green sneakers.

"Enough Frank. We will find the right person; we just have to know where to look for this, diamond in the ruff." Michael said as he urged his horse around and head back to town.

* * *

 _Annie: Short I know but since I am following another story that is based off_ _of the movie 'Aladdin' this is how it's going to be._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter.**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget, we don't own Ronin Warriors or Aladdin._

 **SB/Kierra: Why did you add them to what we don't own?**

 _Annie: Because two characters are from Ronin Warriors and two others are from Aladdin._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh...review please cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose over a village and a palace that stood above it, the walls around it were high and powerful looking. Many people stared at the beautiful palace where Sultan Gordon Cahill lived with his beautiful daughter Princess Alexandra 'Alex' Cahill. Everyone in the village believes that the princess was happy and couldn't wait to be married off to a handsome Prince. But did the princess know that?

Did the villagers know what the princess even looked like? If they did they would see a beautiful teen 5'9 in height with blonde hair and eyes, she wore a blue cropped top and parachute pants and blue ballet flats. She sat at a water fountain in the garden and the look on her face was a sad one, she was not happy. She was tired of all princes' that came to try to win her heart and marry her, she was utterly bored.

Another female about the same age, who was 18 years old, walked out into the garden and looked around for the princess, she was a few inches shorter and had black hair and eyes, she wore the same outfit as the princess but hers was red in color not blue.

The princess looked up at the shorter female and sighed. "I'm bored, Sydney. There is nothing for me to do, but look at my father's garden. If only I could explore the outside world." She said to her friend.

"You know you can't, Alex. You are forbidden to go beyond the palace wall, it is for your protection." Sydney told her friend

"Protection from what? I have lived inside these walls my whole life without a fear. I want to know what is out there!" Alex said.

"There is not much out there, just a market place where people buy food and things and where some people beg for food and money." Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's go inside, I need to speak with my father." Alex said as she thought about needing to help the people more as Sydney followed her.

* * *

In the market place as people were busy buying, selling, and trading goods, and a young boy about 19 years old with short blonde hair and blue eyes, slid against the walls of the stalls, wanting to get away from the cheese merchant he had just stolen from. His clothes were dirty and torn, it was clear that he was homeless and a thief, he smirked slightly and with a quick dash he jumped onto a roof top and scanned the market he just got away from, as a brown monkey with a red vest and a purple and red hat on jumped onto his shoulder and scratched his underarms.

"Oh Abu, we have to find-" the teen said as there was a crash and his blue eyes spotted a figure crashing through a stall, a loaf of bread in his hands. The figure looked back at the small group of guards that were chasing him he had black eyes and brownish blonde hair, his dirty and torn clothes bounced as he ran off once again.

"Get back here, street rat!" the lead guard yelled at the young man, he split up his men and got a bit closer to the street rat they were chasing.

' _Time to get out of here and lose these losers.'_ The young man thought with a snarl and ran faster and jumped onto the roof with the other thief and they hid from sight until the guards stopped looking and went back to the palace.

"I have to say, Walker, you had me worried there for a while." The blue eyed thief said as he sat up.

Cordell Walker shrugged in response to his friend. "At lest you get away with it Gage. I don't get why I am always the one to get chased down by the guards." Walker said as he stood up and walked off before looking over his shoulder at his friend "Coming?"

Francis Gage nodded and stood up and followed Walker, Abu still on his shoulder. "So you get the bread?" Gage asked as Walker showed Gage and Abu his prize as they travelled along the rooftops before Walker stopped and looked down onto the street. A young man in a finely dressed suit on a stunning white horse.

"Another suiter for the princess." A women's voice floated up to the pair of thieves on the rooftop above them.

Suddenly two young girls, who could be no older than 6 years old, ran out in front of the horse, spooking it, the prince gasped and went to hit the child but Walker jumped down and landed in front of the children and grabbed the whip in his hand.

"If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Walker threw the whip back at him after he pulled it from the prince's hand.

"How dare you! I am Prince Douglas, if you get in my way again I will see that you are beheaded." He said after he pushed Walker to the ground and stuck his nose into the air and carried on towards the palace as Gage and Abu, came to Walker's side to help him up.

"Hey look at that, it's not every day you see a horse with two asses!" Walker said with a smirk at his friend as they laughed, the crowd laughed as well.

"You are peasant. A homeless one at that, you were born that way and shall die that way. No one will miss you but your pathetic friend." Prince Douglas said as Walker growled and moved to go after him as Gage held him back.

"He's not worth it, let's just go home and eat." Gage said as Walker sighed in annoyances.

"Yeah lets..." Walker agreed as he brushed the loss dirt off him and they headed to an old crumbling building that they called home.

"If only we could steal something else besides bread and cheese for dinner." Gage said as they split the stolen food between them.

"I know, I'm more worried about the water that we have to steal." Walker said.

"We need a better plan." Gage said.

"Maybe we can ask the emperor for money or something." Walker said.

"Yeah like he would help us." Gage said as he rolled his eyes and looked down and saw Sydney walking past. "I'll be back later."

"Were you off to?" Walker asked.

"Oh hum, just dropping out, I might be back tomorrow... maybe." Gage said as he finished off his portion of the bread and cheese and ran towards the broken wall and jumped down and hurried after the woman who had caught his eye.

' _I wonder what is like living in a place like that.'_ Walker thought to himself as he ate and stared at the palace as Abu lie down on a pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

A few birds flew over the palace where Princess Alex lived, as doors slammed shut and a furious Prince Douglas stormed out, and older man about 5'5 in height with grey hair and blue eyes looked at him and followed him when he saw the back of his pants were torn, showing his white underwear with green pokadots.

"Please reconsider." He said.

"I don't think you'll have much luck with her! Look what that cat did to my pants! Good luck, old man, you will need it." Douglas said as he stormed out the front door of the palace.

The sultan sighed as the door slammed shut, he walked out to the garden to find his daughter. He found her sitting on the edge of the fountain again, and as he walked towards her, a large tiger moved in front of him, holding the missing piece of Prince Douglas's pants, he managed to get it from the tiger before he spoke to his daughter.

"Alex! How am I going to marry you off if you keep on rejecting all of the suiters? You know that you need to be married by your nineteenth birthday." Sultan Gordon Cahill said to his daughter.

"I want to marry someone I love, all the suiters you have coming to see me, they don't know what I want. Father, could I not just go outside the palace walls for a few hours? Sydney can." Alex said in response to her father.

"You know that you can't Alexandria. If you go out there who knows what can happen to you, you are all I have left. Sydney can go out beyond the walls because she is not royalty; she is merely your friend and tutor. Remember that when you have your head in the clouds like now and keep that tiger in check!" he said as he left her alone.

"I wish I had a friend like that, someone who loves me for who I am, not what I am." Alex said as watched the fish in the fountain swimming around. "Oh Rajah what am I going to do?" Rajah lay down and placed his head on her lap making her smile a bit. "I'm going to run away, Rajah, I'll explore the village."

* * *

Walker sighed and lay back on the cushions that he used as a bed, Abu was near by picking fleas out of his fur and eating them. Walker looked out the sky that was getting darker as it got later and Walker sat up with a smirk.

"Come on Abu, let's get dinner; I'm thinking fruit, maybe a melon if we can pull it off." Walker said as Abu chirped happily and jumped onto Walker's arm and they headed into the market and made their way to a market stall that sold watermelons.

"Do your thing Abu." Walker told the monkey on his shoulder who saluted him and used his tail and hung upside-down and made faces at the stall vender.

"Get out of here! What do you think you are doing?" the man said as he tried to shoo the monkey away, not seeing someone grabbing 2 watermelons that had been cut into quarters. When Abu moved away he noticed that someone had stolen two quarter watermelons which made him yell in annoyance.

Walker smirked as they ate the stolen melons, Abu was great at distracting the vendors as he and Gage stole food. As they ate Walker watched the people walking past and saw a hooded figure walking around, the figure's hood fell back when they bumped into someone and he saw the person's face. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes that went well with her slightly tanned skin.

 _WOW_ was all Walker could think of as he leaned forward and watched she handed an apple to a small boy who could not reach it.

Alex was shocked when a man grabbed her arm "You'd better pay for that, peasant." The man told her.

"Pay? I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any money." Alex said. "No! Please. If you let me go I'll get money from the sultan." She said when the man who had her arm pulled out a sword and made to chop her hand off.

Walker grabbed the man's large arm, whom looks back at Walker, who then took the sword and moved in front of Alex.

"I am in you debt. I've been looking everywhere for her." Walker said to him before turning to Alex and said. "Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked quietly.

Walker placed a finger on her lips and leans close to her and whispered in her ear, "Just play along."

Walker was spun around by the apple vender, "You know this girl?" he asked him.

"Sadly yes... she is my cousin. She's a little crazy." Walker told him as he glanced at Alex.

Alex huffed and crossed her arms as the fruit seller said. "She said she knew the sultan."

"Hahahaha! She thought the monkey is the sultan. Don't you cuz?" Walker laughed as he pointed to Abu, who had been picking pockets.

Alex looked at the monkey and knelt and bowed to Abu saying "Oh sultan how may I sever you today?"

Abu made chirpy noises and patted Alex's head as Walker looked back at the apple vendor.

"Tragic, isn't it? But I'm sure there is no harm, come on cousin, time for you medicine. Come on sultan." Walker said as he led Alex and Abu, who had stuffed things he had stolen and apple in his vest, away.

* * *

Frank panted heavily as he ran on a treadmill, the large hour glass before him and Michael was blowing sands of wisdom. Michael walked closer to it and growled, "Faster Frank."

"Yes master!" Frank shouted and ran faster, sending small bolts of lightning and an image appeared.

"Show me the diamond in the ruff!" Michael said as the image changed to show Walker leading Alex up an old ladder with Abu on Walker's shoulder. "Yes! There he is! My diamond in the ruff."

"That's the guy?! That's the chump we've been waiting for?" Frank asked before he slipped on the treadmill, not realizing how fast he had been running.

Michael smirked and looked at Frank. "We shall send the guards to retrieve our new friend so we can go to the cavern of the beast." He said as Frank gave him a thumbs up before Michael left the room they were in with a laugh.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Walker led Alex up to his rotten room up in the rotting apartment buildings that he called home. Alex looked around, her eyes wide; she was surprised that he lived in such a place as two birds flew overhead and into the distant.

"So... you live here?" she asked him.

Walker nodded and stopped her in the middle of the room and smiled at her. "It's not much, but it has an awesome view of the village." He pulled the old curtain back, revealing to Alex what he and Gage saw every morning and night, the sight that kept them going every day. "Can you imagine, living in a place like that?" he pointed to the palace.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat down on a dirty cushion facing away from the view. "Oh yeah... it's great." She replied.

"I could have my breakfast brought to me in bed rather than having to get up early to beat the guards to the stalls. People giving me clothes to wear." Walker said with a smirk.

"Yeah, then people tell you where to go, what to do, how to dress." Alex said with an aggravated sigh, as she picked up a juicy looking red apple.

Walker grabbed the apple that Abu was about to start eating and took a bit of it himself. "It's better than staying here. Always fighting for you next meal and trying to duck away from the guards." Walker said as he looked at her.

"You aren't free to make your own choice in a palace." She said and looked at him before they both turned away from each other. "It's like you feel..."

"Sometimes you're just so..." Walker said as they kept their eyes away from each other as they both said "Trapped." At the same time, causing them to look back at each other and smile.

"So you from around here?" Walker asked.

"What does it matter? I ran away! And I'm not going back." Alex said.

"Why did you leave?" Walker asked.

"My father... he is forcing me to get married. Almost all of the guys are snobs, I hate it." Alex explained.

"Oh... That's horrible." Walker said before he saw Abu trying to take her apple that she hadn't eaten yet.

"ABU!" Walker yelled at the monkey who chattered back at him angrily.

"What's he saying?" Alex asked as she titled her head to one side.

"Uhmm, he was saying that it's not fair what your father is forcing you to do" Walker said.

Alex smiled and moved a bit closer to him as she said "Is that so? And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well... he thinks there might be away for us to help you." Walker said as their eyes met.

A bang was heard and a man wearing a uniform of the guards entered. He had brown hair and eye and everyone call him Loki since he loved telling jokes. "Well, well, well. So this is where you have been hiding, street rat." He said as Walker and Alex stood up.

"They're after me!" They both exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other. "They're after you?" they both questioned each other.

"Father must of sent them." Alex muttered.

"Come on!" Walker called to Alex as he stood on the edge of the rotting wall making her looking at him. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Alex asked him.

"Do you trust me?" Walker repeated his question.

"Yes..." Alex said as she took his out stretched hand.

"Then jump!" Walker said as he pulled her closer and they jumped off the edge of the wall and landed in a pile of sand before they tried to run away but Walker bumped into something.

The something turned out to be the guard Loki, who lifted him off the ground.

"We always find a way to run into each other, don't we, street rat?" Loki laughed as Alex pounded on his arm weakly.

"Let him go, he did nothing to you!" Alex said which earn a laugh from the guard.

"And what do we have here? A street mouse?" he laughed before pushing her to the ground as two more guards came to help hold Walker down. "Think you can escape now? Go ahead and try."

"Release him!" Alex ordered as she got back to her feet, she was mad now. The guards looked at her and the head guard opened his mouth to say something when she continued and pushed the hood off, revealing her face. "By the order of the princess!"

Walker looked up, shock clear on his face as the guards pushed him into a bow.

' _The princess?'_ Walker thought shocked.

"Princess Alexandria. What are you doing outside of the palace? Dose the sultan know? And why are you with this filthy street rat?" Loki asked her.

"That is none of your concern! Release him at once!" Alex said as she crossed her arms.

Loki bowed and said. "I... I'm sorry, that is not my decision to make... our orders come from Michael. If you wish to take upon this, then you should speak with him."

"Believe me, I will." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Michael came out of his hidden room and stepped out into the palace hall as Frank followed him.

"Michael!"

Michael gasped shut the wall in a hurry, crushing Frank in between it. "Uhhh... Master Michael... I'm stuck." He tried to get free.

Michael turned to see Alex walking up to him, she looked mad about something as he put on a fake smile and bowed to her. "My princess, what is it that I can do for you today?" he asked her.

"You had a boy placed in the dungeon for no reason what so ever." She accused him.

"I had a very good reason. He was seen kidnapping you from the palace. It was a good thing the guards got there when they did, who knows what that street rat could have done to you." Michael lied.

Alex could not believe what she was hearing. "He did not kidnap me! I ran away!" she yelled.

"Oh dear... well that means... we may have murdered an innocent peasant." Michael pretended to look worried.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Michael turned to look at her and said "Well, you see your highness; the penalty for treason of the royal family is... is death. By beheading."

Alex gasped and covered her mouth and turned away for a moment before looking back at him. "How could you?!" she said before running off.

Frank finally freed himself of the wall and gasped for air "So... how'd it go?" he asked once he caught his breath.

"I think she took it... rather well." Michael smirked evilly at Frank and the two of them started to laugh before walking off towards the royal kitchen.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: I found the movie Aladdin on you-tube to help me write this chapter and the rest of them. We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Gordon Cahill walked through the palace halls as his footsteps echo as he walked, he had overheard the commotion between his adviser Michael and his daughter Alex, and he wondered what was up as he found his daughter, who was in tears. Rajah, her pet tiger, was trying to comfort her.

"Alex, are you alright sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Oh, Pappa... Michael has done something horrible." Alex said throw her tears as he sat next to her.

"It will be alright, sweetheart. Tell me what happened and we get it sorted out." He said as his daughter nodded and wiped her eyes a bit and embraced her father before she told him what happened.

* * *

The dungeon beneath the palace was cold and unforgiving, giving off a cold feeling to those who were trapped behind its sound proof walls. Skeletons lay amidst chains and gravel, giving off feeling that once you came here, there was no way of leaving alive. Rats scurried across the beams up near the ceiling, looking down at the deceased victims of the dungeon, until they came upon one that was still very much alive, having only been there a short while.

"I can't believe it! She was the princess!" the living prisoner growled. Walker was slouched against the walls, his arms suspended above his head; he had tried to slip his hands out of them without much luck. "I can't believe how stupid I was! Thinking the princess would have an interest in me... I have sounded so stupid to her."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, Walker." came a voice from above him, a voice he knew well, Walker looked up, knowing the owner of voice.

"Gage?! Where the heck have you been?" Walker asked as his friend jumped down to him Abu on Gage's shoulder. "Well?"

"You sure are moody for someone who needs to be rescued. Will you calm down while I get these things off?" Gage replied instead.

Walker nodded and once he was free he rubbed his wrists and asked again. "So where have you been?"

"I had some business to take care of, I leave for one day and you go get yourself captured by Loki and his pack of wanna-be guards. Can't you do anything right?" Gage said, with a small laugh.

"Obviously not." Walker said as Abu jumped to his shoulder and chattered angrily at him he stood before they heard a cackle from behind them. It was a man with graying hair and a hunched back.

"You want to impress the princess? I know of a place where you can have all the gold and jewels you desire and impress your princess at the same time." The old man said in a wheezing voice.

"What is this place you speak of?" Walker asked.

"Michael, can we move along? I'm dying under here!" Frank hissed as he popped out from under the hood slightly, making Michael growl and whack him with the cane before answering Walker.

"Just follow me, I know the way." The old man said.

Walker and Gage looked at each other before they both shrugged and followed the elderly man through a secret entrance that led them out of the dungeon.

* * *

Walker and Gage led the elderly man on a horse across the desert, until they made it to a large hill that looked like a tiger's head. "State your business here! Who be the one to enter the cavern of the beast?" the tiger head asked, mainly looking at Walker.

"It's I, Walker. I wish to enter." Walker said with Abu on his shoulder after he was pushed forward a bit by Gage.

The tiger glared at him and said. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

Walker looked back at his friend who shrugged. "I'll stay here with the old man. He might not be safe here by himself."

"Remember boy, bring me the lamp and the reward is yours!" the old man called after Walker as he and Abu entered the cavern and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they took a moment to gape at the treasure filled cavern, never have they seen so much gold and jewels in one place before. Abu hopped off walkers shoulder and went to grab a golden statute before Walker stopped him.

"Abu! You are not to touch anything. Now let's get that lamp." Walker said as Abu pouted and followed him.

Abu stopped when he felt something following him. There was a flying carpet and as soon as Abu turned around the carpet laid flat on the ground. Abu followed Walker and a moment later, felt something brush his head and he spun around and posed like a ninja. Nothing, the carpet was rolled up leaning against a pile of gold. Then after a few moments he felt something lift his hat off his head, and he flipped out causing Walker to look back.

"Wow a magic carpet. Hey. Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Walker said when he saw what had Abu so mad. The carpet came out and walked over to them. "Want to help us find a lamp?" the carpet acted happy and flew around them in a circle and took off. "I think it knows where the lamp is! Let go!"

Abu nodded and climbed onto Walker's shoulder as he followed the magic carpet through the halls of the cavern and into a large room filled with water.

"Abu, stay here and don't touch anything. I mean it Abu." Walker said as Abu hopped off and he nodded as Walker jumped onto the first stone and crossed the water and started to climb the stairs that led up to where the lamp was located.

Abu got bored and saw a big shiny ruby ad he made his way towards it, the carpet tried to stop the monkey from touching the ruby.

Walker finally reached the lamp; it was smooth and seemed to be made out of fine gold. "So this is what we came all the way to find? Abu no!" Walker said as he looked back as saw the monkey had managed to grab a large ruby and the magic carpet was trying it's hardest to stop him.

Abu froze, the ruby in his arms when he heard Walker yelling at him. The floor began to shake and lava started flowing and a voice boomed out "You have betrayed my trust! You have not kept your word! You shall parish!"

Abu put the ruby back, which then melted in the small holder that Abu had taken it from in the first place. Walker ran down the stairs from the top of the hill and then the steps turned into a rock slide, he slid down and shot into the air over the lava which had once been water. The magic carpet caught him and Walker grabbed Abu as they flew past him, the lamp still in Walker's hands. They dogged boulders that fell from the ceiling as they made their way to the exit. A boulder caught the carpet and Walker and Abu held on to the ledge just below the exit. The elderly man and Gage stood there.

"Help us out. Please." Walker begged.

"First give me the lamp! Give it to me!" the old man said.

"I can't give it to you. Just help me out! Help us out!" Walker's hand was then grabbed onto by the old man's he was held in the air as the man reached into Walker's pocket, and pulled out the lamp.

"You have done well. Now, for your reward." He said with a smirk as pulled out a dagger and put it to Walker's neck. Gage growled and jumped onto the man, biting his arm. The man screamed in pain and grabbed Gage and threw him down.

"Gage!" Walker gasped and as he fell, Gage grabbed a hold of Abu. Walker looked back at the man who let go of his arm, letting him fall with a scream.

The man laughed and removed his cloak to reveal Michael Whitecroff! He went through his clothes and couldn't find the lamp.

"No! Where is it?! No! Noooo!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, Frank stood next to him and patted his shoulder.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Night came upon the small village, sitting it into darkness; the torches were lit as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Sydney walked through the village and up to the place, the guards allowed her access, making her smile. She made her way down the long hall, and looked up at the different emperors that had ruled over the land throughout the years and decades. She stopped at a door, hoping to find her friend.

The room was dark when Sydney entered the room, she couldn't see, Alex, her father, not even Michael. "Sydney?"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw that it was Alex who spoke, she had been crying.

"Alex? Alex? What is wrong?" she asked as she moved closer to her friend, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex choked back a sob and threw her arms around the slightly smaller female. "It-it was Michael. He has done something terrible." Sydney's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"What has he done? Alex, tell me." Sydney said.

Alex sniffed and looked at her friend. "It happened earlier today. I went outside the palace walls. I just wanted to see what it was like out there... I went out and this boy, he saved me. He saved me and he took me back to his home... it was such a shame; he lived in a worn out room with a monkey as a friend. Then the guards came, they attacked him for no reason, saying that it was Michael's doing. Apparently I was 'kidnapped' by this boy." Alex explained what happened.

Sydney pondered over what her friend had just told her, why would Michael do that to an innocent boy... unless he was up to something. "I'll look further into it, Alex." She said.

"So, where have you been all day?" Alex asked her as she agreed.

"Well, Alex, you know how you met a peasant boy today? I also bumped into a peasant boy; he was nice enough to give me a tour of the village. Some parts of the village I have not been to before." Sydney explained.

"What was his name?" Alex asked.

Sydney smiled. "His name is Gage, actually that's his last name, and he told me that he doesn't like to use his first name... I don't know what his first name is. What about the boy you bumped into? What is his name?"

"I don't know. He was taken away before I had a chance to learn what his name was. And he is to be beheaded. I can't believe this. I should not have run away!" Alex said as she sat down on a stone bench that was nearby.

Sydney looked down at the floor; it was a shame for this to have happened. _'I hope Michael gets what's coming to him one day, he and his servant.'_ She thought.

* * *

Gage moaned as he sat up at looked around as he rubbed his head. "Wow, that really hurt, where am I?" he asked himself as he picked Abu up who was shaking his head.

Gage suddenly remembered his friend Walker and looked around and spotted him lying a little farther away, a magic carpet was near him. "Cordell? Come on Walker, get up, please." Gage walked over and shook Walker's shoulder until he got a response from him.

"Oh man, my head is killing me. That two faced son of a bitch, well, whoever he is... was... he got what he wanted." Walker said as he sat up.

Gage smirked at his friend and helped him to his feet.

"Are you sure he did, Cordell?" Gage asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Francis? He took the lamp! I was pulled into his stupid trap." Walker said as he used his friend's first name, a name he did not like to use, since he had used his own first name.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that. Is this what he was after?" Gage asked as he pulled out the lamp and waved it in front of Walker's face.

"Gage, you are amazing! I wonder what this thing does anyway." Walker said as he laughed and took the lamp and shook it, but nothing happened.

"It looks like there is some written on it." Gage said.

"It's hard to read." Walker agreed as he rubbed his hand over the words, hoping to see the words better.

He gasped when the lamp began to shake. Fireworks erupted from the lamp, shooting everywhere, causing the three to stare in shock. A figure rose from the lamp. It was huge and then it began to shrink down, revealing sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore light blue parachute pants a white wife beater shirt under a light blue vest, he also had gold cuffs on each wrist and light blue sneakers. He stood about 5'7 in height, as rubbed his neck and shook his head.

"WHOA! Five thousand years can give you such a PAIN IN THE NECK! Hi there how's it going? It's nice to meet my new master!" he said as he looked at Walker and shook his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait... are you trying to tell me that I... am your master?!" Walker asked.

The young man nodded and pulled a hat out of nowhere and placed it on Walker's head. "He can be taught! Hey how's it goin'? You're a great audience. Carpet! Nice to see you buddy! How long has it been 5,000... 6,000 years?"

"So tell me, who are you? And how the heck did you fit in the lamp?" Walker asked.

"Are you calling me fat? Now that you mention it, I am a bit on the unfit side. Oh, and I am a genie! But please call me Cye Mouri!" the boy said as he looked at himself before introducing himself to the to males and the monkey.

Walker shook his head in shock. A genie? How was it that he had come in possession of a genie's lamp? Gage cleared his throat and asked "Well, it's nice to meet you, Cye. Now how does this thing work?"

Cye looked up. "Well now that you mention it, I should tell you what happens with the wishes." He took a seat on a chair that appeared magically. "Okay. You get 3 wishes," he directed this to Walker. "Rule number one! There is no wishing for more wishes, so don't even try it! Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else! Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not the prettiest sight to lo and behold, so that is a major no-no! But other than that you got it!" Cye explained.

Walker smirked as he looked at Gage. Gage knew the look his friend had on his face. He had a plan. Walker shook his head and slapped Gage on the shoulder playfully "You mean we have limits on our wishes? Is that some genie joke? And what's this? He can't bring people back from the dead?!" Walker laughed "Please. I don't know guys; I bet he can't even get us out of this cavern. Looks like we're going to have to find our own way out."

Cye gasped. "Oh! So that is how it is. Are you referring to me? Cos if you are, you are sadly mistaken. You're getting out of this cavern whether you like it or not, so SIT DOWN" Walker and Gage sat on the carpet and Abu held onto Walker's shoulder. "Now please keep your hands, arms and feet inside of the ride at all times." He woo hooed. "And we are out of here!" the magic carpet shot into the air, and crashed through the cavern wall and they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: I used part of the movie Aladdin in this chapter and in the rest of the chapters, YouTube is great for things like that. We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the small village, it seemed to debate rising or not. Stalls were being set up for the people that were out and about early in the morning; the people running the stalls were on the lookout for customers. Birds flew in the crisp morning air searching for food, while the smaller animals hunted for crumbs and the like.

The palace was the first building in the village that was set ablaze in the sun's warm rays. The servants in the palace were busy making breakfast for the emperor and the Princess and her friend. They cooked bacon, eggs, toast, and some cereal, the Princess and her friend sometimes enjoyed just plain old cereal.

Michael walked down the halls; he was heading to speak with the emperor, who came to him the night before to demand that they have a meeting about his actions the other day. Frank walked with him and he snorted at the pictures of the previous emperors that lined the walls. They reached the large wooden doors that led into the throne room, otherwise known as the emperor's meeting room.

Michael opened the door and stepped in as Frank followed; the emperor and his daughter Alex were sitting on their thrones. Alex looked bored beyond belief and tired, not to mention angry at Michael. Alex glared at Michael before looking at her father who told Michael to take a seat in a chair that was facing the throne.

Michael sat down as Frank remained standing beside him. Michael cleared his throat and asked "What seems to be the problem, your majesty?"

Alex growled as she stood and snapped at him in anger "Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

"Alex, calm down, sweetheart." Her father said to her as she returned to her seat, all the while glaring at Michael.

"Alex is right. You know what you have done. Throwing a peasant in the dungeon without consulting me first, what were you thinking at the time?" her father asked him.

Michael made sure he hid his emotions, so that none showed on his face to reveal what he was really feeling and replied "At the time, I thought that Princess Alex had been kidnapped by the peasant. I sent out a search party to retrieve Alex and capture that street rat. They did their job and Princess Alex is safe."

"But I told you he did not kidnap me! I ran away!" Alex exclaimed as she shook her head.

Her father looked at her then back at Michael. "Is this true, Michael? Alex has told me his side of the story, now I would like to know yours."

Michael growled under his breath. Alex was getting him into a lot of trouble and she knew it. _'If I don't come up with something soon, then I might as well just fly the coop.'_ Michael maintained his composure and said. "You see, your majesty, it all started like this..."

* * *

A fair distance away from the village a magic carpet flew through the air, Walker and Gage sat on it with Abu on Walker's shoulder, whilst Cye flew next to them.

"Here is our destination. Please ensure that all things are back in their proper and I hope you have enjoyed flying with Magic Carpet." Cye said as carpet came to a stop and Walker and Gage got off and Cye stood next to Walker and said "Well not! How was that mister doubting master?"

Walker chuckled. "Boy you sure showed me good. Now about my three wishes?" he asked.

Cye looked at Walker with a look of 'are you stupid?' and said "Excuse me? Do my ears deceive me? Three wishes you say? I'm afraid you are done by 1."

Walker laughed and said "Ah no, I didn't actually wish to get out of that cavern. You did that on your own."

Cye opened his mouth to speak, not believing what he heard before he turned into a little blue sheep. "Well I feel sheepish! Alright you baaaad boy! But no more freebies!" Cye said.

Walker chuckled again and turning to Gage and Abu. "Think about it guys, three whole wishes! I wonder what I can wish for." He turned to Cye "What would you wish for?"

Cye looked shocked at being asked that, it was like no one had ever asked him that before. "Well, if it was up to me... No, I can't." he said as he paused and looked at the ground before looking back up at Walker with a sad look on his face and said "Freedom."

"You're a prisoner? How? Why?" Walker asked shocked as he traded a shocked look with Gage.

Cye looked away. "It's all fine and good, the whole genie gig, with ultimate infinite power, but limited space...but oh to be free, that would be a dream come true! Not having to go *poof* what do you need? *poof* what do you need? *poof* what do you need? But to be my own master that would be greater than anything in the whole world! But who am I kidding, that will never happen. Cye wake up and smell the truth." Cye explained.

Walker smirked at Gage who returned it and stepped forward "Maybe Cordell can set you free, they are his wishes after all." Gage said.

"Yeah right, as if my master would wish me free." Cye said.

"You don't believe us?" Walker asked as he stepped forward and held out his hand. "After I make my first two wishes I'll use my last wish to set you free. Deal?" Cye looked at Walker's hand and smiled and shook it.

"So! How would you like to start? What would you like me to do for you today master?" Cye asked with a smile.

Walker looked down and blushed, smiling slightly "Well you see, there's this girl..."

Cye held up his hand and said "Uhmm, maybe you forgot that I can't make people fall in love."

"Oh but Cye, she's smart and fun and beautiful, she's got these eye that just... and this hair, wow, and her smile ah" he said in a dream like state.

Cye smirked as looked at Gage and asked "Is he always like this?" Gage shrugged and nodded.

Walker looked down and said "But she is the princess to even have a chance I'd have to be a, hey could you make me a prince?"

"Well, I could try my best. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!" Cye smiled and said as he pulled a book out of nowhere.

Walker chuckled; holding is arms out and said. "Cye, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"OH YEAH! WOO HOO!" he then did a weird model change, having a tailor outfit complete with the measuring tape around his neck. "Now let's see what we can do with this... those pants will have to go, and that vest! Now... WALAH!" He flicked his wrists, changing Walker's clothes.

Walker smirked and looked in the mirror Cye had made appear for him. He wore a white suit with gold lacing around the shoulder and arm seams. Black leather boots that came up mid-shins over his pant legs. His hair was neatly brushed; all in all he looked rather dashing and handsome. Cye turned to Gage and Abu and smiled at Abu.

"How would you like to be bigger?" Cye smirked at the monkey who nodded, and with flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers, Abu the monkey, was turned into an elephant, which made Walker and Gage laugh.

"It suits you Abu." Gage said.

"Now for you." Cye said as he turned to Gage and made his clothes change as well, he now wore a suit as well, a light blue shirt with a white suit jacket and dark blue pants with a pair of black boots, his hair was combed and he looked rather dashing as well.

"Thank you, Cye." Gage said.

Cye smiled. "They've got the looks, the clothes, and the elephant! But we are not through yet! I'm gonna make you two stand out like you never have before!"

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am still unimpressed, Michael. You have sentenced an innocent villager to death by beheading without my consent." Gordon Cahill said, he was not happy, and since he was the emperor, he had a higher power over Michael to fire him and send him out of the village forever. "I will let you off this time, Michael but the next time it happens, I will not be so forgiving. Am I understood?"

Michael nodded and bowed to him "Of course your majesty." He straightened and turned to Alex and bowed to her as well. "I apologies, Princess Alex. I never meant to upset anyone, I was in the wrong."

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry, when I am queen I will have the power to get rid of you." Alex said as she glared at Michael and walked off not wanting to be in the same room with him anymore than she had to.

"Your majesty, I think I may have a solution to the problem with your daughter." Michael said, he and Frank had come up with this before the meeting started.

"Oh really?" he asked as Michael pulled out a scroll and let it unroll, it was a long one.

"Right here, if the Princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time then the sultan shall choose for her." Michael read from the scroll.

"But Alex hated all those suitors how could I choose somebody she hates." He said.

"Not to worry, my liege, there is more. If a suitable Prince cannot be found a Princess must then be wed to-hmm interesting." Michael said as he continued to read before pausing.

"What, who?" the emperor asked.

"Oh the royal vizier that would be me." Michael said.

"But I thought the law said only a Prince can marry a Princess, I'm quite sure..." he said as he thought about it.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Michael said as he rolled the scroll back up and held the head of the cobra on his staff close to the emperor's face as the eyes on the cobra glowed. "You will order the Princess to marry me."

"I will order the Princess, but you're so old." Gordon said as he started to fall into a trance before snapping out of it.

"The princess WILL marry me!" he tried again.

"The Princess will marry," then he snapped out of it when he heard a huge commotion outside the palace. It sounded like a horde of stampeding elephants and trumpets, the emperor stood and hurried over to the window. He grinned and looked back at Michael and Frank then back outside. "Michael you have to check this out."

Michael walked to a different window and looked down into the village. There was indeed an elephant stampeding around outside with two young men sitting upon its back. There was a sandy blonde haired young man running in front of the elephant, shaking everyone's hands, the two young men were waving to the villagers and the young women where sighing in awe at the two handsome men.

Alex came to the balcony outside her bedroom and looked down at the two young men. One in particular caught her eye. The black haired boy; Alex smiled and leaned on her elbows, her cheeks in her hands. Sydney came up next to her and looked down at the blonde on the elephants back.

"Wow they are handsome...and kind of familiar." She said as Alex nodded in agreement before the two hurried back inside and downstairs.

Cye slammed through the front doors of the palace, his hands out to his side as he ran to the emperor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, how's it going? I wanna introduce you to this fantastic prince! Prince Cordell!" he then gestured to Walker as he and Gage stood on the magic carpet which flew them down to stop in front of the emperor and they bowed. "He's great to have at parties, and is even interested in marrying your daughter."

"I'm delighted to meet you, this is my royal vizier Michael, and he is delighted too." Gordon said as they shook hands.

"Ecstatic. I'm afraid Prince Cordell; you cannot just parade in here uninvited in expectation." Michael said as Gordon was looking over the carpet.

"This is quite a remarkable device, oh I don't suppose I could, hmm?" he said as he pointed up to the ceiling.

"Why certainly, your majesty, allow me." Walker said as he bowed to him and helped him onto the magic carpet.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Michael said as he put his staff onto the carpet which hovered just off the floor.

"Oh but Michael learn to have a bit of fun." And with that the carpet yanked itself out from under the staff and took off around the room.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Michael asked.

"Oh much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Walker said.

"Try me." Michael said before they ducked out of the way of the sultan and carpet before they stopped.

"If we are lucky you won't have to marry Alex after all." Gordon said.

"I don't trust these young men. Look at them, they are not fit to marry the Princess, let along meet her. Leave the Princess in my capable hands."

Alex stood at the doorway listening in.

"Your majesty I am Prince Cordell, just let her meet me, I will win your daughter" Walker said, they did not know she was listing to them talk and she bristled in anger.

"How dare you! All of you!" they all looked at her, Walker was confused. What had he done wrong? "Standing around trying to decide my future! I'm NOT a prize to be won!" she turned around and stormed off, back the way she came.

Walker gasped and held out his hand, Gage sighed and felt something brush against his arm. It was the black haired beauty he had meet in the market place. Gage smiled and walked off with her. "Why hello. I believe we've met." Sydney giggled and they continued on.

"Don't worry Prince Cordell; just give Alex time to cool down." The emperor said.

Michael growled, barring his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he glared at the retreating forms of the sultan and Prince Cordell. "I think it's time we put an end to Prince Cordell." He said.

* * *

Walker punched a wall, growling. "How could I be so stupid?! I should've watched what I said."

Cye shrugged "It wasn't your fault. Maybe you just need to know what to say to her, or maybe she is not the one for you."

"No way! I'm going to go up and talk to her." Walker said before carpet flew him up to her balcony.

"Hey, Abu. Do you want me to open that for you?" the monkey turned elephant was trying to open a banana but he was failing. Abu blew out his trunk and turned away angrily. Cye shrugged "Suit yourself."

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: I once again used the words form the movie I found on YouTube for this chapter, hence the song 'A Whole New World'. We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The night was quiet, the stars glittering every so brightly in the black velvet sky. Walker stood on the rail of the Alex's balcony, looking through the sheer pink curtains.

"Princess Alex?" Walker called.

"Who's there?" Alex called in response.

"It's me, Prince Cordell." Walker said as she walked up to the curtains and stuck her head outside.

"I do not want to see you." She told him.

"No, please, please Princess, give me a chance." Walker begged as he stepped closer only for Rajah to growl at him and move between the two.

"Just leave me alone." Alex said as Rajah made Walker get back onto the rail.

"Down kitty." Walker said as he tried to shoo the tiger away with his hat which made Alex come back outside.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Alex said, he suddenly looked familiar.

"Uh no." Walker said.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market place." Alex said when she called Rajah back to her side.

"Uhhh you must be mistaken. I have servants who go to the market place, I even have servants who go to the market place of my servants, so it couldn't have been me there." Walker said, Alex did not looked entirely convinced.

"No, I guess not." She sighed and leaned her back against her pet tiger.

"Enough about you Casanova, talk about her!" Walker looked to his right and saw a bee...it was Cye, gosh that guy was great as shape-shifting. "She smart, fun, the hair, the eyes, anything, pick a feature."

Walker cleared his throat. "Uhmm, Princess Alex," Alex looked at Walker with a raised eye brow "You're very uhmm." How was Walker supposed to concentrate when Cye was talking in his ear, telling him: wonderful, glorious, amazing, punctual...wait what? "Uhmm, punctual."

"Punctual?" Alex asked as she looked back at him.

"Sorry." Cye said to Walker.

"I mean beautiful." Walker corrected himself. Phew that was close.

"I'm rich too you know." Alex said with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." Walker agreed.

"The daughter of a sultan." She said as she walked closer to him.

"I know." Walker said.

"A fine prize for any Prince to marry." As she came closer.

"A right, a Prince like me." Walker said, where was she going with this, he was getting nervous.

"Right a prince like you, and every other stuff shirts peacock I've met!" she exclaimed as she pulled his hat down and flipped his cloak over his head as she turned around to go back into her room.

"Wait. Wait." Walker tried to stop her.

"Just go jump off a balcony." She said.

"I guess you are right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice." Walker said as she got to the curtains as he climbed onto the railing, looking down. "I'll just go now." Walker said sadly as he stepped off the railing.

"No!" Alex said, not believing he did that.

"What? What is it?" Walker asked as his head and torso popped back up.

Alex did not understand. How was Cordell doing that? She walked forward. "How...how are you doing that?" she asked as she looked over the edge and he flew around and up above her.

"It's a magic carpet." Walker explained.

"It's lovely." Alex said.

"You uh you don't want to go for a ride do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Walker asked her.

"Is it safe?" she asked in return.

"Sure, do you trust me?" he said as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"What?" Alex asked, that had been what the peasant boy she met had asked her when she had gone out of the palace walls when they had to jump to get away from the guards who came to his home.

"Do you trust me?" Walker repeated his features were soft and welcoming; he kept his hand out to her to take.

"Yes." She said as he pulled her up and onto the carpet and off they went.

"I can show you the world; shining, shimmering, splendid; tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes; take you wonder by wonder; over sideways and under; on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world; a new fantastic point of view; no one to tell us 'no' or where to go; or say we are only dreaming." Walker sang to her.

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew; but now from way up here; it's crystal clear that I'm now in a whole new world with you." Alex sang as well.

"Now that I'm in a whole new world with you!" Walker sang

"Unbelievable sights; indescribable feelings; soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling; through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!" Alex sang.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Walker said as they dove downwards.

"A hundred thousand things to see!" Sang Alex.

"Hold your breath it gets better!" said Walker.

"I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far; I can't go back to where I used to be." Alex sang.

"A whole new world." Walker sang.

"Every turn a surprise." Sang Alex.

"With new horizons to pursue." Walker sang.

"Every moment red-letter." Alex sang.

"I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you." They both sang at the same time.

"A whole new world." Sang Walker.

"A whole new world." Alex started to sing just a Walker was just about done

"That's where we will be." Walker sang.

"That's where we will be." Alex sang

"A thrilling chase" sang Walker.

"A wondrous place" Alex added.

"For you and me" they both sang as they held hands.

"This is so amazing." Alex said, as they sat on the roof of a traditional Chinese palace. There was a festival going on below in the streets.

"Yeah." Walker agreed as he stared at Alex.

Alex smiled, knowing away to find out if Cordell was really the boy she met in the market place. "It's just a shame that Abu had to miss this."

"Yeah, he hates fireworks; he doesn't really like flying either, uh, that is, um, oh on." Walker replied before he realized what he had said.

"You are the boy from the market, I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" Alex said as she grabbed his hat.

Walker sighed; he had to tell her the truth. "I just didn't think you would understand. I don't mean that in a bad way, Alex. I just...you know with being royal and going somewhere like that, it seems a little odd, doesn't it?" Walker asked.

Alex smiled. "Not that odd." Phew that was close. They stayed on the roof, continuing to watch the stars and fireworks in the sky as the dragon gliding around on the ground.

* * *

They flew back and carpet made a set of stairs and let Alex off before going lower to the balcony.

"Good my handsome Prince." Alex said.

"Sleep well, Princess." Walker said, as carpet moved up slightly so that their lips met in a kiss. This really WAS the perfect night.

Walker smiled and sighed, "YES!" he shouted before falling back onto carpet that slowly flew back down towards the ground. "The first time in my life, something seems to be going right." Little did Walker know, danger lurked. Walker was suddenly pulled off carpet and taken by surprise.

Walker's hands where bound behind his back and gagged, a chain was attached to his ankles, Abu, still an elephant, was in a net hanging from a tree and carpet was tied around another tree so it could not fly away. A staff was placed in front of him and he looked up to find Michael.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time, Prince Cordell." Michael said as Walker was pulled up by Loki, he struggled in Loki's grip, not being able to achieve much due to his hands bound behind him. "Dispose of him."

Walker narrowed his eyes, what did this guy have against him? Before he could get an answer, something hard hit the back of his head, and Walker fell unconscious. Loki dragged Walker to a cliff that was over a lake.

"Time to swim with the fishes, your highness." Loki laughed as he threw Walker over the edge and watched as he hit the water below and sank to the bottom.

Once Walker hit the water, his eyes snapped open. He tried to free his hands from their imprisonment. An iron ball was attached to the end of the chains that were attached to his ankles. He hit the bottom of the lake, struggling, and trying to swim free of the chains. It was no use. He suddenly lost air, his eyes fell closed and as he hit the bottom of the lake, his hand rubbed against the lamp.

Cye came out of the lamp, holding a rubber ducky and a scrubbing brush. "Hey can't I even have any privacy for a moment?" he asked before he saw Walker and gasped. "Walker! Are you okay? Snap out of it, speak to me buddy!" Walker's head lolled to the side, it was clear that he wasn't going to last much longer. "Master, I can't save you unless you wish for it. You gotta say 'Cye, I wish you to save my life.' Got it?" Walker's head lolled again. Cye shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

He grabbed him and the lamp and burst out of the lake and onto the ground. He put Walker down gently and watched as he coughed violently, getting to his hands and knees. Walker looked up; he was no longer bound and gagged.

"Cye! Thank you, you saved my life." Walker said as the two hugged.

Cye smiled, and ran his hand through Walker's wet hair. "It is okay, Cordell. Glad I could be of assistance."

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: After this chapter will be 2 more and then this story will be complete. We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex sat in her room, in front of her mirror brushing her blonde hair as she hummed to herself. She had such a wonderful time, she had spent it with a handsome Prince named Cordell and she wanted to see him again.

"Alexandria?" came the sultan's voice from the doorway to her bedroom.

She looked over and smiled and stood up and twirled around as she headed over to him. "Oh, father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." She told him.

"You should be, Alexandria, I have chosen a husband for you." Gordon said.

"What?" Alex asked shocked, her father sounded like he was in a trance of some sort.

"You will wed Michael." He said as Michael stepped into the room as Alex gasped in shock.

"You're speechless I see, I fine quality in a wife." Michael said as he took her hand.

"I will never marry you! Father, I choose Prince Cordell." Alex said.

"Prince Cordell left." Michael said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Michael." Walker said as Alex and Michael looked towards Alex's balcony.

"Prince Cordell!" Alex said happily as Walker strode over to the four of them, Frank was standing not that far from Michael.

"Tell him the truth, Michael, you tried to have me killed." Walker said, he was mad.

"What ridiculous nonsense your highness, he's obviously lying." Michael said.

"Obviously lying." Gordon said.

"Father, what is wrong with you?!" Alex asked, she didn't understand what has going on with him.

"I know what's wrong." Walker said as he grabbed the staff from Michael and smashed the cobra head onto the floor, which flared red light and broke into pieces.

"Oh, my..." Gordon said as he snapped out of the trance and shook his head.

"Your highness, Michael has been controlling you with this." Walker said as he handed the broken staff to the emperor.

"What? Michael? You traitor!" Gordon said as the three of them backed Michael and Frank towards the door of Alex's room.

"Your highness, all this mix-" Michael tried to explain.

"Guards!" Gordon yelled, as Michael saw a lamp in Prince Cordell's turban.

"That's it, we're dead. Forget it, just dig a grave." Frank muttered just loud enough for Michael to hear.

"This is not over yet boy." Michael said with a laugh as he pulled a vile out of his clothes and threw it on the ground creating a smoke screen.

When the smoke cleared Michael and Frank were gone, and everyone was coughing. "Find him! Search everywhere!" Gordon yelled to the guards who grabbed their swords and ran from the room, planning on following the sultan's order.

"Alex are you alright?" Walker asked her.

"Michael, my most trusted counselor plotting against me all this time, this is horrible. Just horrible, how I will ever... can this be true; my daughter has finally chosen a suitor. HA-HA praise Allah!" Gordon said when he noticed Alex and Prince Cordell together. "You two will be wed at once, and then when I pass on you will be the new emperor."

Walker smiled; unsure of whether that was what he really wanted. He had only wanted to find his Princess and fall in love with her. He never expected to marry and become the new emperor when her father passed on. "I will do my best, your majesty."

* * *

Michael came into his room, looked around with a smirk on his lips. Frank came up behind him. "Oh man! What are we going to do now?"

Michael laughed and laughed hard as he walked towards his bed and sat down. "It was him, Frank! That street rat from the market. He is the Prince. Once we expose him, the emperor will have no choice but to make her marry me." Michael laughed again.

"Oh boy, he's lost." Frank sighed and sat on the floor looking up at his master. "But how do we convince the emperor that Prince Cordell is actually a street rat?"

Michael smirked; the answer was clear as day. "By taking the lamp." He then lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "We have them in the palm of our hands, Frank. One slip up, that's all it takes." Michael laughed again, he knew what to do.

* * *

Walker sighed as he entered the exotic small cottage that was in the garden of the palace. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He sighed and tossed the lamp onto the bed and sat next to it. Cye came out of the lamp as Abu and carpet looked on through a window. "What's eating at you, Cordell?" Turn that frown upside down. You can free me now! Cos you've used your other two wishes." Cye chuckled.

Walker glared at Cye. "I can't, everything is all over the place! They want me to be the emperor! Scratch that! They want Prince Cordell to be emperor." He threw himself back onto the bed and sighed again. "I don't own what to do.

Cye looked down, not knowing also. He smiled. "Seeing as you're my master, just tell the truth. You're an honorable person."

"No that is just the problem, Cye! How am I going to tell them the truth when I don't know how to deal with it myself?!" Walker growled again and covered his face with his hands "She will not want to be with a street rat like me." Cye shrugged and glanced at Abu and carpet and retreated into his lamp. "Oh yeah sure! Just ditch me Cye! I'll find my way on my own." He looked up hearing Alex's voice.

"Cordell, can you come up to the palace? My father wants to make an announcement. Hurry." Frank chuckled and hid in the shrubs as Walker ran out to find Alex. He smirked as he went inside and picked up the lamp that Walker had left behind. "I wonder how Michael will congratulate me." He stood straighter "Frank, you are great. From one to ten, I give you an eleven!" Frank laughed and ran back the way he came to get back to Michael with the lamp.

* * *

Gage and Sydney were alone in Sydney's quarters. Gage was lying in her bed. "Syd, I'm waiting." Sydney giggled as she reappeared, wearing only her dressing gown.

"Yes, I know you've been waiting, and now I'm here." Sydney settled down next to Gage and snuggled under the covers, they were giving each other butterfly kisses to the other's neck and body. "You know, Gage. You should be with your friend and I should be with the Princess."

Gage chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I want to waste my time with Walker when I could waste my time with you, my love?" Their lips met; it felt so good to finally have this kiss without any distractions.

Gage nibbled Sydney's top lip, giving his tongue entry to her moist mouth. They rolled over under the covers, kissing and touching each other, loving the feeling of each other against them. They were obvious to the danger to Walker and Alex, too lost in each other.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget this is the second to last chapter, the next one is the last chapter of this story._

 **SB/Kierra: We are almost done with this story?**

 _Annie: Yes we are.  
_

* * *

Frank sneaked into the palace and walked up to where he and Michael resided and through the door, undetected by anyone in the palace, and spotted Michael right away. "Do you have it?" Frank threw the lamp at Michael who caught it and smiled. "Finally! I have it!" he then rubbed the side of it and Cye popped out, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Honestly, Walker, I don't know what...you're not him." He noticed that it wasn't Walker who had rubbed his lamp, then pulled out a book and looked in it. "The role of Cordell Walker is now being played by a tall dark and ugly man."

"I am your master now." Michael said as he pushed Cye to the floor and placed a foot on his face.

"I was afraid of that." Cye muttered as best he could with Micheal's foot on his face.

* * *

"Alex?" Walker called to her when he found her.

"Cordell, where have you been?" Alex said as she ran down the stairs to him.

"Alex there is something I have to tell you." Walker said, he was planning on telling her the truth.

"There's no time, my father was just about to make an announcement! You're just in time!" Alex said as she pulled him up to the top and put his turban on and pulled him through the blue curtain, the crowd down below went wild, he gasped as Alex waved to them. Her father had told the people below that Alex would be marrying Walker.

"This is Prince Cordell!" her father said as Alex smiled and hugged Walker, he responded and hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

' _Oh boy.'_ Walker thought to himself.

Suddenly the sky got dark and Gordon's clothes started to disappear, they heard laughter.

"Father." Alex said as she went to his side, he was now only in his boxers, his clothes having gone to Michael. His first wish was to rule on his as sultan.

"Michael, you vile betrayer." Gordon growled.

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you." Frank said.

"Oh yeah. We'll just see about that." Walker said as he pulled his turban off and found there was no lamp in it.

"Finders keepers." Michael said as he threw his arms into the air where a giant Cye was, he looked darker and evil.

Walker whistled for carpet and flew up toward Cye who had lifted the palace into the air. "Cye, No!" Walker yelled.

"Sorry, kid, I got a new master now." He said sadly as he placed the palace on a mountain.

"Michael I order you to stop." Gordon said as he stood in front of Alex.

"Now I am the emperor! Bow before me!" Michael said.

"Never." Said Gordon.

"We will never bow to you." Alex told him.

"Why am I not surprised." Frank said.

"Genie, for my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Cye granted it and he used his magic to make Alex and her father bow to him. Michael heard Rajah coming up behind him and he turned the tiger into a cub.

"Princess, there is someone I'd dying for you to meet." Michael said as he lifted her head.

"Michael! Get your hands off her!" Walker said as he flew in on carpet. Michael hit him with his magic and made him and Alex come closer and he grabbed her arm

"And now we will reveal Prince Cordell for who he really is." Walker's clothes changed back to what he wore on the streets, Alex gasped.

"Cordell?" Alex asked, she did not understand what was going on.

"Alex, I was going to tell you. I just..." Walker tried to explain but Michael did not let him finish has he was pushed away from her. Abu tried to trample Michael but was turned back into a monkey.

Michael sent Walker, Abu and carpet away as Cye closed his eyes and looking away in shame, if only he could go help him.

"Say good bye to him, Princess Alex, you will be my Princess now!" Michael said.

Sydney and Gage ran outside, Gage gasped and ran towards Michael. "You'll pay for that!" he said.

"No, Gage! Don't do it!" Sydney yelled before she was forced into a bow, Gage was also forced into a bow. This could not be happening!

* * *

Walker landed hard on a pile of snow, shivering like crazy. When Abu's hat blows in front of him, he leaned over the edge. "Abu!" Walker yelled, and then he heard him and dug him out of a pile of snow not far away. "This is my entire fault; I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. Are you okay?" Abu was freezing and nodded as Walker tried to warm the monkey.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I gotta go back and set thing right." Walker said as he started to walk back until he stepped on carpet, frozen and stiff, and started to free him from under the tower that came with them, when it started to move and he grabbed Abu and ran to the edge of the cliff and went back to a spot where the window landed and it rolled over them without harming. Carpet became unfrozen and flew towards Walker and he and Abu hopped on and they flew off back home.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the sceond to last chapter.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Annie: And we are back with the last chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thank-you to everyone who left a review and to those who just read the story. Wait this is the last chapter?!  
**

 _Annie: Yes, this is the last chapter of this story._

 **SB/Kierra: Wow.**

 _Annie: Yes wow. We don't own anything except our OC's._

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex sighed as she took an apple from the fruit bowl, Michael wanted an apple; but it had to be the reddest of the red apples in the bowl, Michael pulled on the chain that she was attached with making her stumble.

Sydney and Gage were tied up, back to back in a corner with Rajah in cub form in a cage nearby. They both sighed; Gage was running his finger up and down Sydney's palm. "I never meant to get us in this mess, my love." Gage said softly.

"I know what you mean, Gage. And don't worry it's not your fault. If anything it's his fault." Sydney as she glared at Michael.

Gordon was being made to dance by Frank, who was shoving crackers into his mouth while saying. "How do you like them, old man?! Nice and stale for you?! Polly, want a cracker? Frank don't want a cracker, Gordon does!"

Alex was pulled closer to Michael as he said "Don't worry, Princess, Frank would never do that to you." He made her hold the apple as he took a bite. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say my dear, with you as my queen."

"Never!" Alex said as she stepped back once he turned her chains into a gold crown and she grabbed a glass of red wine and threw it into his face.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Michael said as Alex tripped backwards and fell to the ground. "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish, I wish for Princess Alex to fall desperately in love with me."

"Well, you see I can't actually do that. It's not within my power." Cye said as Michael grabbed him and pulled him close.

"I am your master now and you will do what I say!" he shook Cye. "YOU HERE ME?! DO IT NOW!"

Alex gasped as she looked up and saw Walker with Abu, and carpet in a window high above them, both Walker and Abu put a finger to their lips, telling her to be quiet. Alex knew what she had to do.

"Michael." Alex called as Michael and Cye looked at her as she stood up and put the crown on her head with a sexy smile. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are as she stood in a sexy pose once the crown was on her head.

"That's better, now pussycat tell me more about myself." Michael said as he walked closer to her as she compiled.

"Your tall, dark, well dressed." Alex said as Cye noticed Walker and Abu.

"Walker! Little buddy!" Cye said as Walker hushed him. The blonde haired boy zipped his lips, literally and gave him a thumbs up. "I can't help you, I work for senior psychopath now, what are you gonna do?" Cye asked him when he unzipped his lips after moving over to him, while Michael was busy listening to Alex, Who was pretending to be in love with him.

"I'm a street rat remember, I'll improvise." Walker said as he moved to get a hold of the lamp. Frank tried to sound the alarm but Abu ad carpet shut him up.

"And this street rat?" Michael asked her.

"What street rat?" Alex said as Frank knocked over the fruit bowl and everyone froze as Michael turned to look back, Alex quickly grabbed him and she kissed him, everyone gagged at the site.

"That was...YOU!" Michael saw Walker's image in the crown on Alex's head. Michael pushed Alex away making her fall as Walker made a dash for the lamp, but Michel used his magic to push him away. Alex tried to stop Michael from killing Walker and she tried to get the lamp but Michael trapped her in a giant hourglass, with sand falling onto her. He turned Abu into a toy and made carpet unravel.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Walker asked as he was trapped in a ring of fire while holding a sword that Michael made appear.

"A snake am i? Well perhaps you would like to see how snake like I can be." Michael asked as he turned into a giant cobra.

Walker and Michael fight and Walker grabs the sword and tries to free Alex but is stopped when Michael grabs him and starts to squeeze him.

"Theressssssss no esssssssscape, ssssssssstreet rat." Michael hissed.

"The genie. The genie!" Walker realized what he could do to free himself and everyone else. "The genie has more power than you'll ever have."

"What?" Michael asked shocked.

"He gave you, your power, he can take it away! Face it Michael you're still just... second best!" Walker said.

"You're right. His power does exceed my own, but not for long." Michael said as he slid over to and around Cye "Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

"Alright, your wish is my command." Cye granted the wish and Michael turned from a snake into a large red genie with black finger nails and long canine teeth.

As his snake body disappeared Walker fell to the ground and grabbed the sword he had dropped and broke the glass and Alex fell out with the sand.

"Power! Absolute power!" Michael said.

"What have you done?!" Alex asked over the howling wind.

"Trust me!" Walker replied.

"The universe in mine to command! To control!" Michael said.

"Not so fast Michael! Aren't you forgetting something?! You want to be a genie? You got it." Walker said as he walked over to the black colored lamp.

"WHAT?!" Michael asked shocked.

"And everything that goes with it!" Walker said as he held up the lamp that started to pull Michael into.

"NO!" Michael screamed in horror.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Walker said, having quoted Cye, when he told Walker and Gage that he was a prisoner in the lamp. Everything that Michael had wished for went back to normal, the palace was returned to its proper place. Abu, carpet, and Rajah went back to normal, Sydney and Gage where no longer tied up, and Alex and her father where wearing their normal clothes.

Michael had pulled Frank into the lamp with him and the two could be heard arguing inside the lamp. "Allow me." Cye said as he took the lamp from Walker and threw the lamp far away. "10,000 years in the cave of wonders should do the trick to chill him out."

"Alex, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince." Walker said as he turned to her when he felt he slip her hand into his.

"I know why you did." Alex said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Walker said.

"Oh that stupid law, this isn't fair, I love you." Alex said.

"You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a Prince again." Cye said, he overheard what the two had said.

"But Cye, what about your freedom?" Walker asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love, Cordell; you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years, believe me I know, I have looked." Cye said.

"Alex I do love you but I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not." Walker said.

"I understand." Alex said softly.

"Cye, I wish for your freedom." Walker said as he looked up at Cye.

"One bona fide Prince Pedigree coming up, what?" Cye said not quite catching what Walker had said.

"Genie, you're free." Walker said as the lamp moved from his grip and hovered in the air, magic coming out of it as Cye's golden cuff that bound him to the lamp came off, clanging to the ground.

He was free at last! "Hah, I'm free..." he smiled and gave the lamp to Walker. "I want to see if it worked! Wish for something! Say I wish for flowers!"

"Walker raised his eyebrows. "Uhmm, I wish for flowers?"

"NO WAY!" Cye laughed and bounced around happily. "OH THAT FEELS GOOD!" he then stopped at Walker.

"I 'm gonna miss you Cye." Walker said.

"Me to Cordell. No matter what anybody says you'll always be a prince to me." Cye said as he pulled Walker into a hug.

"Right, you've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. That law is the problem." Gordon said as he came up to Walker and Alex, Gage and Sydney were behind him with Abu on Gage's shoulder and Rajah at Sydney's side.

"Father?" Alex asked confused.

"Am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Gordon said as Alex broke out into a smile and ran to Walker and jumped into his arms.

"Him! I choose him! I choose you, Walker." Alex said.

"Oh yeah." Walker agreed.

Cye pulled everyone into a group hug and kissed Abu and took off riding on a suitcase.

"A whole new world." Walker and Gage sang.

"A whole new life." Sang Alex and Sydney.

"For you and me." The four of them sang as Walker and Alex kissed as they took a magic carpet ride while Gage and Sydney kissed as they sat on Sydney's bed. Both couples where happy they could finally be together, no peasant or princess life keeping them apart. The perfect couples in the world.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story.**

 _Annie: Review please Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
